Tales of the Sea
by VerlorenFate
Summary: AU: Two souls met when they were merely children. Who would have thought that their fates would twist and turn so much, that a maze would be an understatement of their lives. Pirates, the most feared ones of the seas and oceans, are plotting something. And with the couple on different sides, it's like watching Romeo and Juliet. Add(MM) x Elesis(BH)


**I honestly doubt I will continue this xD It's actually one of my other fanfics that I was writing, but then raged quit... Was bored, so I made it into an Elsword fanfic... Eh, ether way, I own nothing xD So there will be a lot of mistakes...**

* * *

Fire, so much fire seemed to burn on endlessly, destroying every single spark of life that ever existed in the mansion. The cries of help from the servants that were staggering out of the building, forgetting all about their duty, just thinking about themselves. Everyone was just trying to make it out alive that day.

"Adam!" Screamed out the lady of the house, her hair in a mess as she searched the burning room desperately, praying that he would be okay.

Rushing across the mansion, she felt sweat trickle down her spine, her head feeling dizzy. It was all just too much.

* * *

Elrios was a beautiful land, the grass was always fresh and the sky was always blue. There was always just the right amount of rain and sun light for the plants to grow. The people were constantly happy, bustling around the ever busy kingdom with smiles on their faces. The place seemed too cherry, too happy, too perfect. The land truly reeked of magic, magic that the royal family of the kingdom would cast daily to ensure that the place was always brimming with life.

But one little boy sat oddly compared to everyone else, leaning against a building while being dressed in grey old rags, looking like a shadow compared to everyone else's frilly clothes and happy smiles, for he wore a scowl on his face as he fiddled with his filthy hands. No one paid attention to the skinny boy as he sat on the ground clutching his stomach, starved. No one paid attention when his stomach would rumble like thunder, but a younger girl with bright red hair and curious crimson eyes, dressed in luxurious clothing stared at him with open curiosity.

"What are you looking at?" Asked the one in rags that had messy white hair, as he glared daggers to the girl with his magenta green eyes, he just hated the stare that the child held. She'd been staring for ages it felt like.

Ignoring the question, the girl tilted her head slightly. "Why are you sitting out here? And looking so filthy as well. Hasn't your mother ever taught you to stay clean?" She questioned with a pout, causing the white haired boy to growl at her.

"Well, not all of us were born into money. Like you. Didn't your mummy ever taught you that?" Snarled the pale boy, his voice dripping with fake sweetness at the word 'mummy'.

Sticking her nose up, the girl made a 'hmp' sound as she looked towards the sea that was only a walk away. "Play with me then. I'm bored, I'll reward you well." Ordered the child that was used to getting everything that her little heart desired.

"Ha! Why do you think I'd ever do that?" Laughed the other child, the one in the rags as the girl narrowed her eyes.

"Because. Your starving, anyone would notice that. And since you're going to play with me if you actually want food, you better know my name," Stated the younger child, saying everything as quickly as she could so that the other one won't cut in.

"Well, my name is Add your highness." Replied the boy known as Add with heavy sarcasm dripping from his words.

"...Elsa, my name is Elsa. Not your highness, not princess," informed the girl as she took hold of Add's hand and began dragging him towards the beach. "Let's play now."

The two kids played for a while, throwing sand at each other, destroying each other's clothes. Laughing at each other and going crazy like any other 10 and 11 year old would. But if anyone asked them if they enjoyed each other's company, the instant reply from both figures would be a quick and loud, "no!" Both wearing horrified expressions.

Their games ranged from hide and seek to tag. Even with Add trying to teach Elsa how to fight for a bit, even though Elsa refused to learn at the beginning, though she soon found her self enjoying the lesson within the first few minutes. But in exchange Elsa taught Add how to swim, albeit Elsa was laughing till tears began to fall from her eyes because the tough kid couldn't even swim.

The sun slowly fell down, and before they knew it, Elsa had to go. But as she smiled, she tossed Add a few gold coins, shocking the older child before walking away. But just before she was absolutely gone, she shouted back to Add, "will you be here tomorrow?" With hopeful eyes.

Grinning back to the other child, Add replied, "heh, well since you asked! Be sure to be here as well then!"

The next day, Elsa arrived at the beach at just past one in the afternoon, wearing a new set of frilly red clothes. The most visible change was that her previous pristine white coat was now a different coat with the shade of dark red, just on the verge of crimson. "Mother was just laughing when I arrived home, saying that I have to be more careful. But she made me wear this one so that stains are harder to get on."

Even so, Add still wore his dirty rags from the previous day, but he looked much more healthier. After having a meal last night and breakfast that morning, he still held a few silver coins in his pockets as well. A small smile graced his features instead of a scowl like the first time they met. "Well at least you didn't get into much trouble it seems," he pointed out as Elsa just agreed with him.

They decided to walk around town that day, ignoring the odd stares that people would glance at them. Though Elsa couldn't help but look at the people nervously, her eyes darting around at times. It was after a few minutes that Add couldn't help himself but to ask, "are you okay?" As Elsa suddenly nodded her head furiously.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine," replied Elsa, her voice squeaking slightly at the end.

Obviously Add didn't believe a word that Elsa just said as he continued to press the issue. "What is it?" He asked again as Elsa just began walking a bit quicker.

"Come on! There's a candy store here!" Said Elsa as she ignored Add's question the second time round.

"Elsa," muttered Add as he shook his head while sighing. "You act like such a stupid child at times."

Together though, with Elsa dragging Add with her, they stood in front of the store, staring at all the sweets. The display was quite impressive, with sweets of all sorts of colours and sizes sitting in fancy glass jars that was placed on pieces of peach cloth. Cakes that were decorated with cream and fruits were placed on a silver platter... Everything was just stunning.

But then a loud ringing of a gun shot echoed around the small town as everyone looked around hastily, meanwhile Elsa froze on the spot, her face paling per second. A scream echoed out, something panicked and blurred along the lines of, "he's dead!" With just that, Elsa snapped out of her dazed state and snatched Add's arm.

"We have to go," she said quietly as Add nodded, staying quiet unlike his usual critical self.

"This way," directed Add quietly as he began to take charge, trying to take Elsa to his hide out in the streets.

But it happened all so suddenly.

Another gun shot was heard, louder and closer than before. Elsa began tearing up, sweating as well, but was frozen to the ground as Add gritted his teeth. Loud jeers and clapping was heard as well as footsteps. They were all getting louder, closer. Glancing at Elsa for a bit, Add dug into his pockets before taking out the silver coins he had left and throwing them back to Elsa quickly.

"Thanks for yesterday," he whispered as he saw distant figures walking towards them. "Just run south, it'd be safer," he ordered in a harsh tone as he pushed the wide eyed girl towards the direction he instructed.

"Go!"

And just like that, Elsa ran as fast as her short legs could carry her. She ran and ran away from it all. Leaving Add to face the brutes by himself.

A strange laugh echoed the place as a man with dark grey hair and dangerous blue eyes pointed a silver gun to Add's face. But even so, the child stayed indifferent, no matter how much he just wanted to run away with Elsa. But he knew he had to stall these men, it's the least that he could do. After going on months without food and shelter, with no one helping you, Elsa seemed like a saint to him.

And... Elsa still had a family that she belonged to. Add knew that much, he also knew that he, himself didn't have a family anymore. He was alone. And if Elsa disappeared, then who else would he have?

Taking a deep breath in, Add locked eyes with the red eyed man. "Are you going to shot me sir?" He asked in a slightly shaky voice as the other two men that stood next to the red eyed man blinked at him a few times.

"Aren't you a brave little boy?" Jeered the leader, the one that wore a fancy black coat and held sharp red eyes. He clicked the gun as he fiddled with his crimson rapier that hung on his belt.

"Barely," muttered Add as he got into a fighting stance, his brain screaming to him, what on earth is he doing?

"You honestly think," whispered the pirate, his eyes bloody glinting with curiosity, while a lazy smile spread across his face, "that you can beat me? Never mind my demons?"

With that, the two men that were standing next to him flashed to life. A red light on their arms shined brightly as they jumped towards Add like wild beasts, causing the boy to flinch and to duck the blows that they would rapidly send. Demons, that's what they were, they weren't men at all. With their shadowy figure and their wild claws.


End file.
